I Wouldn't Say Never
by Grey-EyedGirl
Summary: How I want Pushing Daisies to end. A look into Olive and Ned's possible future. Chuck leaves for Egypt, and Ned realizes he may just have feelings for Olive, but when Chuck returns will Ned finally choose who he wants to be with? Noliveness! Please R
1. Chapter 1

.

**So, this is my idea of how I believe Pushing Daisies should end. **_**Should end**_**, but it probably won't end like this, in fact, if it did end like this I would fall over in shock. This is a Nolive fic, because I love the idea of Ned and Olive together! **

**This is set right after The Norwegians, so if you haven't watched up until then, you probably won't be too lost, but it might spoil some things for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pushing Daisies, shocking I know.**

I wouldn't say never…

Those four words had been playing on repeat in Olive's brain for the past week, which she would have found extremely annoying had it not made her heart leap every time she thought about the gravity of his words. Even as she sat on her couch in her apartment watching Moulin Rouge, with Digby lying next to her, she could still hear his words swimming around in her head.

Olive knew that Ned had some sort of physical attraction towards her, since she and Ned had kissed before, and not just after he had saved her on that Halloween night. So had he meant that he had looked at her the way he looked at Chuck… in an "in love" way. The thought of that made Olive giddy, but she remembered the last time she had gotten her hopes up. The memory began to wash over her and she sighed, partly from the joyous remembrance, but also because she knew it would most likely never happen again.

_Olive Snook had been working for Ned for four years three months, twenty-eight days, fourteen hours, and five minutes, and the events that would follow in the next thirty minutes would stay with Olive for the rest of her life._

_The last customer had just left the pie shop and Olive had started stacking the stools on top of their tables, humming softly to herself. As she continued to hum she thought about Ned. Just thinking his name usually put a smile on her face, but today she wore a worried frown. Every Halloween Ned would become moody and withdrawn… well more withdrawn than usual. It pained Olive to see Ned in so much pain, especially when all she wanted to do was take his pain away… _

_Her crush, for that was all it was at that point, had begun on her very first day at work. She had never met anyone like Ned. She had never known any man to be so kind, gentle, and sweet. She had also never met a guy who had not immediately been interested in her once she had made her feelings towards them clear… or painfully obvious in Ned's case. It was a mixture of these things that made her infatuation grow even more. _

_Olive had reached her last stool, but instead of stacking it she slumped down into it and sighed. Digby, who had been lying on the floor a few feet away, trotted over to her and put his head on her lap, looking up at her with an understanding look in his eyes. Olive smiled down at him and stroked his head, at least Digby would always be there for her. _

_The bell above the pie shop door gave a little ding, announcing Ned's return. Olive's head snapped up at the sound and she could feel the smile begin to bloom on her face, but it stopped just as quickly as it began. Ned was stumbling into the shop, almost ready to fall over. Olive quickly rushed to his side, and grabbed one of his arms to steady him. But, being about two feet shorter than him, this did not help very much. _

"_Woah there cowboy," Olive grunted, "let's try and make it to a chair." Olive managed to __maneuver __Ned to her lone stool. He looked up at her and smiled._

"_Oh, hi Olive." Olive looked at him nervously, for she had never seen him in this state._

"_Um… hi Ned." She waited, but received no response. "Would you care to shed some light on why you look like you just got hit by a semi- truck?" Ned looked up at her, and swayed a little as he tried to focus. Olive stood patiently with her hands on her hips. _

"_I hate Halloween." Ned slurred and began to sway dangerously to one side. Olive caught his shoulders and pushed with all her might to hoist him back up again. Being so close to him, she was able to pick up the scent of alcohol. _

"_Ned," Olive said, her voice shocked, "Have you been drinking?" He looked at her hand on his right shoulder, then at the one on his left, and finally at her face. His gaze into her eyes was unfocused at first, but then his face slowly got a look of surprise on it. His stare was suddenly making Olive uncomfortably aware of their close proximity. _

"_Olive, your eyes are so blue." Ned's voice was awed, and Olive felt her cheeks burn._

"_Ned, I think you should head upstairs, you're not making sense." Olive's heart felt heavy, this was the only time Ned had ever paid attention to her, and it was when he was completely wasted! She tried to lift him, but he was too heavy. "Ned can you at least try to stand?" He just continued to stare at her. Olive sighed with annoyance, "Well you're about as useful as a pogo stick in quicksand!" She tried once again to stand him up, but Ned grabbed Olive by the shoulders, being surprisingly gentle, and his face seemed to be clearer. _

"_What if I'm making sense for the first time Olive?" He had stopped slurring so much, and Olive felt the heavy load on her heart lessen. Was he saying what she thought he was? He leaned into her and, before she knew it, was kissing her. Olive stood rooted to the spot, completely shocked. After a few beats Olive began to slip her hands around his neck, but a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that this was wrong. It took all of her will-power to push Ned away, but somehow she managed. _

"_Ned, you aren't thinking straight and," She felt her eyes cloud over, but held back her tears, "you will probably just regret this in the morning." She pried his hands off her shoulders and then slipped his elbow onto her shoulder helping him stand. Somehow she managed to get Ned out of the pie shop and to his apartment, staying in silence the whole way. It wasn't until Olive had unlocked his door and turned to go into her apartment that he spoke. _

"_I'm sorry Olive." She turned around at his words, and smiled in-spite of everything. He was leaning against the door, and looked a little better, the cold air from outside had probably helped. _

"_It's alright," Olive said, and her smile turned slightly rueful, "I'm just sorry that the only way you could possibly… kiss me… was like this." Olive turned again, but was stopped once more by Ned's voice._

"_If it makes you feel any better, I've only been able to kiss one other person before." Olive stood, her hand frozen at her doorknob. "While that may not seem like the comforting type of thing to admit, or even something anyone would want to admit, you have the right to know that I have… intimacy issues, but you make me want to try." It was quite possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to Olive. _

"_That's quite possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Olive said, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Ned smiled at her and made a motion like he intended to mover forward, but then fell to the ground, the alcohol getting the better of him, in a dead faint. Olive rolled her eyes, but even having to haul Ned into his apartment could not kill her spirits. Once she had managed to get him into his living room, too out of breath to even think about trying to get him on his couch, she headed back to her apartment, but was much to excited to sleep. _

_The next morning Ned had only a hazy memory of Olive helping him up the stairs, and some talk of a pogo stick and, hint as Olive may, he couldn't seem to remember. Then three days later, a girl named Charlotte Charles came into Ned's life._

Olive felt the memory go sour at the ending. Chuck, how she hated her, and hated how it was impossible to hate her since she was so stinking nice, making Olive hate her even more even though she couldn't. Olive looked over at Digby lying next to her.

"Digby," the dog's ears perked up upon hearing his name, "Why would Ned say that if he didn't mean it? And if he did mean it, where does that leave me?" Digby scooted over to her and licked her hand, as if trying to make her feel better. Olive sighed and turned her attention back to the movie. Satine and Christian, the two main characters, were singing a love song to each other. "See Digby," Olive said sourly, "some people have all the luck!"

**A/N: Some feedback on this would be great! I have a few more chapters, the next one more from Ned's pov on the whole "I wouldn't say never" comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

As Olive watched her movie and reflected on Ned, Ned himself was downstairs in the Pie Hole, baking a triple berry pie in an effort to escape from his thoughts. His plan, however, was not working. Try as he might Ned kept finding his thoughts straying towards Olive. He kept re-playing last weeks events over in his mind. Why had he said that? He had been hanging there for dear life, with Olive hanging onto him, and as the branch began to break so many things were going through his mind. His response to her confession about him never looking at her the way he looked at Chuck had just slipped out, he hadn't even thought about it. Now Ned was in a state of confusion. He heard the pie shop bell ding and he jumped a little in surprise. He knew either Olive or Chuck would soon enter the kitchen, and he wasn't sure which would be worse at that moment.

"Coming in." He heard Chuck chorus as she entered the kitchen, her hands in the air in a cautious way, but Ned knew she only did it to humor him. Ned tried to smile, but only managed to raise one corner of his mouth, so his gaze quickly dropped to the pie.

"Hey, Chuck," Ned's voice was obviously nervous and he tried to keep his tone normal, "Aren't you here a little early?" He looked up again to see if Chuck had been able to detect his discomfort, but she was wearing an ecstatic grin on her face, and hadn't seemed to notice.

"I found this," she pulled a note out of her pocket and placed it on the table for Ned to see, "when I was going through my dad's stuff he had left behind." Ned began to read the note, but Chuck was too excited to let him finish so she blurted out, "He wants me to meet him in Egypt!" Ned looked up, a look of shock on his face.

"E-Egypt." Ned spluttered. Chuck looked at him consolingly, but was still very overjoyed.

"I know this isn't the ideal situation and the last thing I want to do is spend a month away from you, but this has been a dream for my dad and I for long time and now that I have him back again it's not so much a dream anymore as a possibility, a possibility that would make me so very happy." Chuck stopped to take a breath and gage Ned's reaction. When he didn't respond, but merely stood there starring blankly at her Chuck became concerned. "Ned? Say something." She seemed to snap him out of whatever was holding him back.

"Of course you should go with your dad, that sounds like a great opportunity." Ned said this very fast, and became very absorbed into his pies.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chuck asked nervously. Ned looked up and smiled at her, she really did deserve a vacation with her dad, even if her absence would make his situation with Olive even worse.

"Yah, you should do this with your dad." Ned's words were sincere, and put an even brighter smile on Chuck's face, but now he was left with an even greater dilemma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Emerson Cod was sitting in the Pie Hole next to Chuck who was leafing through pamphlets on Egypt, and across from Ned who, Emerson noticed, kept glancing at Olive nervously as she served the customers. Ned's apparent infatuation with Olive was getting on Emerson's nerves, especially when he was trying to tell him something about a case. He reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Ned's face to get his attention.

"Do I need to dye my hair blonde and put on a skimpy dress to get your attention? And you better say no, because no way in hell is that gonna happen!" Ned's face immediately turned red and he looked at Chuck to see what her reaction to this statement would be, but she was absorbed in her pamphlet on "Ten Things That Could Go Wrong on Your Trip to Egypt," and hadn't noticed.

"Did you know that the 7th of the ten plagues of Egypt was incurable boils? I would effect the men, livestock, everything." Chuck said. Emerson pushed his pie away, apparently loosing his apatite. Olive, who had been one table over and listening in on their conversation made a face. _Chuck thinks she's so smart!_ Olive went over to their table, refilling Emerson's cup of coffee, ready with a fact of her own.

"Did you know a sneeze is one eighth of an orgasm? No wonder it feels so good to sneeze right?" Olive said. Emerson looked at her with a mix of disgust and disbelief, Chuck however laughed.

Ned cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um, Chuck, you should get going, you'll miss your flight." Ned started to slide out of the booth, but Olive sat down next to him, halting his actions, and gazed at Chuck intently.

"Oooo, Flight? Where are you going?"

"I'm off to Egypt to visit my dad." Chuck said smiling.

"Ah, you're mysterious death-faking father." Olive said secretively. "That seems to be a running trend in your family." She continued thoughtfully.

"Um, Olive, not to cut this conversation short," Ned said his body practically pressed against the window in an effort to distance himself from her, "but Chuck really will miss her flight." Olive jumped up immediately.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said with a laugh, "Have a good flight Chuck." Chuck stood up too and embraced Olive, who hesitated for a moment then patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks Olive," Chuck said as they broke apart, "See you in a month." She waved goodbye to Emerson, gave Digby a hug and then she and Ned left the pie shop. Olive sat back down and Emerson sighed.

"Don't you have customers to look after?" He asked annoyed.

"Well yes," Olive admitted, "but I was just thinking." She looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "With Chuck gone, you're going to need more help on your cases, and since I've proven to be a pretty kick-ass partner-" It was here that Emerson cut her off.

"Hell no! You may have been helpful the last few times, but you seem to be causing a certain distraction for Ned lately and I don't want him gettin' all "What? It's been a minute and one second?" on me." Olive was so excited about Emerson mentioning about her being Ned's distraction, she hadn't thought to ask about his last comment.

"A distraction?" She leaned in closer to Emerson, starring him down. "What do you mean a distraction?" She dared not get her hopes up, but it was as if her heart was speaking for her, and she was unable to help herself. Emerson shrugged and his gaze remained blasé.

"He's just been watching you and not paying attention, now would you mind getting me another slice of pie, since your elbow had made an imprint in this one." Olive looked down and saw that she had stuck her elbow in his pie. She quickly wiped up the cherry with a napkin, and hurried to get him another one, her mind spinning. Ned had been watching her? Explanations began flashing through her mind, the first being logical and depressing, but then they slowly became more exciting until she was envisioning Ned asking her to marry her. She was snapped out of these lovely thoughts by Emerson snatching the pie she had been holding for the past minute out of her hands.

"Sorry." Olive said, but still kept the dreamy look on her face. Emerson looked at her and shook his head, trying to figure out what went on in that head of hers made his head hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ned drove Chuck to the airport he found himself wondering what it was that made him choose her over Olive. His immediate response to this thought was guilt and trepidation for thinking such a thought. She was his childhood sweetheart, his first kiss, his first love. _But what does that have to do with now?_ A little voice inside his head asked. What did it have to do with now? So many years had passed since they were children; they both had changed so much. And even thought they couldn't touch, he still felt feelings for her, and not being able to touch wasn't such a bad thing either. Ned's brain suddenly made a connection, and his eyes widened. Was the reason he was so set on Chuck because they didn't have to touch? He never had to worry about physical intimacy with Chuck, because they were not able to have it. What seemed like a handicap to their relationship was actually more like a bonus. He looked over at Chuck nervously; she was gazing out the window, lost in thought as well. Ned quickly looked back at the road, still shocked with his epiphany, and a little disturbed at where it left him now.


	3. Chapter 3

One hour, thirteen minutes, and five seconds later Olive Snook was giving a check to, what looked like it would be, the last customer of the day. The man paid quickly, and was soon gone, much to Olive's relief. She loved being able to close up early and listen to music while she wiped down the counters and cleaned up. She crossed over to the radio hidden behind the counter and turned it to the oldies station. An old bangles song that she liked was just finishing up and she hummed along as she began to clean the counter top. After a few seconds the song transitioned into a familiar one. Olive walked over to turn the volume up, happy because it was a Lionel Richie song and, although she hated to admit it, she loved Lionel Richie and the song.

_I guess I need to say I'm sorry_

_I didn't mean to make a fool of myself over you_

_I only wanted just to love you_

Olive suddenly realized how much this song reminded her of her love for the pie-maker, and how ridiculous she had been. Olive started to sing along as she grabbed the mop and began scrubbing the floors, thinking about Ned.

"_I didn't mean to write a love song_

_I didn't mean to share these feelings I had in my heart_

_I told myself I could forget you_

_Now I know that's not true_

_I can't get over you"_

Olive continued mopping into the kitchen, her strokes becoming more exaggerated and her voice louder as she felt the song take over, and began to feel all her pent-up feelings spill out all of her through the song.

"_For all the things that we've been through_

_My heart can still feel me and you_

_After the pain of losing you_

_After the heartache, you know it's true"_

Olive was so absorbed in her song that she didn't hear the tinkling of the bell as Ned entered the shop, stopping dead in his tracks upon hearing Olive's voice.

"'_Cause when I saw you, I still can say_

_I'm never gonna love anybody else the way I love you today"_

Ned quietly walked towards the kitchen until he was standing in the doorway watching Olive. Now she had sat down at the counter, one elbow leaning against it, holding up her head. It looked like she was crying.

"_I guess I need to say I'm sorry_

_I didn't mean to make a fool of myself over you_

_I only wanted just to love you_

_But now… I can't get over you…"_

Olive sat there, listening to the last bars of the song, and wishing that the pie-maker would take her into his arms and wipe away her tears, but knowing it would never happen just made her tears fall faster.

Ned watched Olive, saddened to see her so sad, and, for a brief second, he almost wanted to take her into his arms and wipe away her tears, but he quickly thought of Chuck, and how he didn't care for physical contact, and tried to push the yearning aside.

Olive suddenly heard a creak of a floor board and turned around quickly to see Ned, paused in mid-step, trying to sneak out of the kitchen. They both stared at each other for a few moments, Olive surprised and alarmed to have Ned seeing her in such a state, and Ned embarrassed to be seeing Olive in such a personal moment. Olive tried to discretely wipe away her tears and then broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, I know it might seem weird that I was sitting here singing, well not weird that I'm singing, I do it all the time." She gave a nervous laugh, "The reason I was singing it with so much emotion was, because… I was practicing for a karaoke contest. Well it's not so much a contest as a perform-for-a-bunch-of-drunk-people-in-a-bar thing, but some people really get into it…" Ned just stood there, still staring at her. _Oh great_, Olive thought,_ I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole and now I have to lie in it… Or is it made my bed now I have to lie in it, or do you dig yourself a hole and- Oh shut up brain! _Olive was snapped out of her mental debate by Ned finally deciding to speak.

"Well, if it's any consolation to my invasion of your… rehearsal time, you have a very nice singing voice." Ned had his hands in his pockets and was looking at his feet, as though embarrassed by his comment. Ned's embarrassment made any embarrassment Olive still had disappear, being replaced with a happy euphoria.

"Thanks Ned… I'll just finish up mopping, I got a little distracted." Olive said with a sheepish smile as she picked up the mop once more. Ned nodded, and then opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it, and turned quickly to walk away. Maybe it had been the song, maybe it had been Ned's compliment, or maybe it was the combination of both that made Olive want to profess her love to Ned formally this time, without acting like a foolish teenager with a crush.

"Ned!" She called, and he turned around. Her sudden rush of impulse left her as quickly as it had come. "I-I," she stammered, unable to say what she desperately wanted. It was at that moment that the song that had been softly paying in the background went to the bridge and got so loud that it filled the room.

_I will always love you!_

_I will always, love you!_

Olive and Ned both immediately turned red and Olive ran out to the radio, fiddled for a moment trying to find the off switch, and then finally yanked out the cord, the song dying instantly. Ned had followed Olive out of the kitchen and was now looking at her with equal embarrassment. Olive tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a startled giggle.

"Uh, I forgot what I was going to say." Olive said, knowing it was a lame excuse. Ned nodded, and they both stood there for a moment.

"Well, I should head up to my apartment; I still need to feed Digby." Ned said, and began to make his way to the door.

"See-ya in the mornin'." Olive called, and he turned to give her a little wave and a smile, before continuing out and disappearing into the night.

Ned walked quickly to his apartment, trying to leave his feelings behind him at the Pie Hole. He couldn't understand why these feelings were suddenly coming up. When he heard Olive singing, in that beautiful voice of hers, he had felt a rush of hope that she had been singing about him.

**Ok, so the song I used was "Can't Get Over You" by Lionel Richie, just to let you all know. And reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Olive and Ned had resorted to completely ignoring their awkward situation, and were behaving civilly, just as a boss and employee should. Not only was it starting to creep Emerson Cod out, but it was still distracting Ned from their current case. Ned's touching of the murder victim had only left them with three suspects, and Emerson wanted Ned focused.

"What's going on with you and the Itty Bitty?" He asked Ned after Olive had come over to their table and politely asked Ned if he would like a re-fill on his coffee. Ned looked up from his new-filled cup with a startled look on his face.

"Why does something have to be going on?" He asked quickly.

"Because she's usually mooning over you and you're usually ignoring it. Now she's acting normal, and your paying attention, somethin' isn't adding up right." Emerson stared Ned down. Ned sighed, not wanting to admit to his situation, but also wanting some advice.

"It's just, I've sort of realized that I may like Olive in a way I like Chuck, but I know I love Chuck and feel bad for thinking of Olive that way. On the other hand I wonder if I don't love Chuck only because we can't touch, therefore making Olive the one I really love, and then making me feel guilty about feeling that way for Olive all over again." Ned said all of this very hurriedly and in one breath, making him gasp a little for air, and making Emerson stare at him even more.

"Damn, you have some real problems." Emerson said, slightly awed.

"I don't see how it could get any worse." Ned said, as he laid his head down on the table. Emerson looked over at Olive who was walking towards them, and then looked back at Ned.

"Well it just did, I may have forgotten to mention something to you…" Emerson trailed off for Olive had walked up to their table and, after almost sitting next to Ned, plopped down next to Emerson instead.

"So, what's the scoop on our new case?" She asked excitedly. Even with her and Ned's current… situation, Olive loved a good criminal mystery. Ned's head snapped up immediately and Emerson gave him an apologetic look, although on him it still managed to come off as indifferent.

"Murder at an auction," Emerson said quickly, trying to diminish any more weird vibes. "Amelia Woodsworth was found in the Pennington Auction House beaten to death with a gavel."

"Any suspects?" Olive asked, pulling out her waitressing notebook and taking notes.

"Three; a waiter and supposed lover, the auctioneer, and the owner of the auction house." Emerson said.

"My moneys on the supposed lover, it could be a crime of passion." Olive said mysteriously. Emerson rolled his eyes, and Ned just continued to look anxious.

"Don't go gettin' all ahead of yourself. Now, there is going to be and auction/wake for Amelia at the Pennington tomorrow-" Olive cut Emerson off.

"Oooo! Are we going to sneak in through the ventilation, slip into the party undetected, grab the suspects and interrogate them until we have them singing like canaries?" She asked miming the whole scenario.

"What the hell kinda shows have you been watching?" Emerson asked her, alarmed. "I already got us on the guest list, and Ned is going to be a waiter." Olive's spunk seemed to vanish a little.

"Yah, that works too…" She said dejectedly.

"Excuse me, miss? I need some more coffee over here." A customer called to Olive. She quickly hopped up and rushed over to help him. Emerson also got up to leave, and Ned followed him, waiting until they were out of the Pie Hole to talk.

"Why did you put Olive on the case? I thought you told her she couldn't." Ned said, sounding thoroughly alarmed.

"Listen, now that Dead Girl isn't here and there are three suspects we need three people. If you don't like it you can be the one to tell her she's off the case." Emerson said this with an arrogant smirk, knowing that Ned would never do that. Ned stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded, knowing that there was no other option.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that girl?" Emerson asked impatiently. "We should have left for the auction ten minutes ago." Emerson was wearing a tux, and a top hat. Ned was also wearing a tux, but one that was more casual, like the other waiters would be wearing.

"You told her to dress nice." Ned said, feeling defensive of Olive for some reason. With a ding and a gust of wind Olive entered the Pie Hole. Ned's jaw almost dropped, for Olive was wearing a beautiful red dress that flowed down do her ankles and fit her curves perfectly. He looked completely stunned, Emerson, however, just looked at her with annoyance.

"You're going to make us late." He said as he pushed past her to head for the car. Olive and Ned stood there for a few moments before Ned cleared his throat and slowly headed for the door, holding it open for Olive.

"Thanks!" She said as brightly as she could, and stepped out into the chilly night air. As they made their way to the car Ned cleared his throat again.

"You, you look really nice tonight Olive." He said, not making eye-contact, but instead looking straight ahead. She smiled at his comment, and tried (unsuccessfully) not to let it go to her head.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Emerson honked at them to hurry, and they quickly got into the car and headed to the auction.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the Pennington, a chauffer taking their car, and then they headed in. The entryway, packed with people, had high ceilings, adorned with glittering chandeliers. To their left was the entrance to the auction area and to the right was a fancy bar.

"You better head over and do some waiting." Emerson said quietly to Ned, who nodded in agreement and then slipped off, much to Olive's disappointment. Olive looked ahead and saw a large photograph on a stand. It was a picture of a very pretty brunette with bright blue eyes.

"That must have been Amelia." Olive said, gesturing towards the picture. Emerson nodded in agreement. Olive turned around, surveying the room. "Which one of the waiters do you think her lover was? He must have been handsome to get a girl like her." Emerson too, began to search.

"Well, his name is Jackson Sharps, so keep an eye out." Emerson said. After a few minutes of casual searching Olive spoke again.

"Are you sure his name was Jackson?" She whispered to Emerson.

"Did you hear me stutter?"

"Well that waiter's name is Jackson, but that can't be him…" The waiter Olive was speaking of was anything but handsome. Once Emerson caught sight of him he winced.

"Damn, that kid got a beating with an ugly stick." He said.

"I'd say he got whopped by the whole forest." Olive mumbled back. Emerson was about to say they should find Ned to tell him, but at that moment the piemaker walked up to Jackson, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Ok, you go and find Mr. Mayer, the Pennington owner; I'm going to go talk to the auctioneer." Emerson instructed, and Olive nodded, heading off in the opposite direction. She had only been searching for a few minutes when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a tall important looking man smiling down at her. He extended his hand and she gave him hers as he shook it gently.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before, I'm Mr. Mayer, the owner of this fine establishment." Olive couldn't believe her luck.

"Hiy- Hello Mr. Mayer, I'm Anastasia Beaverhausen." Olive said, saying the first name that came to mind. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Ah, likewise Miss Beaverhausen." He said. Olive couldn't help but notice how he said this, not looking at her face, but about six inches south of that. She reached her right arm over to her left shoulder, as if scratching it, and was able to snap his gaze back up to her eyes.

"I was so sorry to hear about Amelia's death." Olive said, hoping to get some sort of clue out of his answer.

"Yes, it was a very said affair." Said Mr. Mayer gravely. "How did you know Miss Woodswort?" He suddenly asked curiously.

"Oh, well I'm a devoted auctioner." Olive said quickly, "Over the years, running into each other at so many functions, we became friendly." Olive thought she saw a flicker of something cross over Mr. Mayer's face, something that seemed to contradict the kind, mourning look he was wearing, but in another blink it was gone.

*

Ned was sitting down at a table with Jackson, who had been crying for five straight minutes upon hearing Ned mention Amelia's name. While he tried to be attentive to the young mans claims of how they were truly in love, he found himself watching Olive as she talked to a man whom Ned assumed was Mr. Mayer. She was so animated when she talked that Ned could feel a smile creep onto his face just from watching her. His smile halted in his tracks however when his gaze shifted momentarily to Mr. Mayer who was listening to Olive intently, but was most certainly not looking at her face. Ned felt a sudden rush of anger, and almost found himself standing up to go over to that man and punch him in the face. Jackson's head on his shoulder snapped him out of this satisfying fantasy, and Ned quickly tried to push the waiter back up, speaking consoling words of comfort. Ned knew the killer could not have been Jackson, and so he decided to help get that man off Olive's hands. When he turned around, however, Olive and the man were nowhere to be seen.

*

Olive and Mr. Mayer had continued talking about Amelia for a few minutes, until Mr. Mayer suddenly changed the subject.

"Miss Beaverhausen, being such and avid "auctioner" I was wondering if you might like to see my collection of pieces from the 1800's." Olive was not quite sure what to say, and before she knew it she was being steered down a long hallway.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to miss the auction." Olive said, once she had found her voice again.

"Now my dear, this is worth waiting for." He said, and they finally reached a door on the right. Mr. Mayer walked over to unlock it and then opened it a tiny bit, gesturing for Olive to look inside. She walked over and he opened it the rest of the way.

"This is just an old broom closet." Olive said, confused. It was then that she felt herself being pushed in, letting out a little scream that was soon stifled as Mr. Mayer slammed the door shut. All that could be heard was the turning of a key as he locked Olive in, and a muffled "Oh Crap!"

**Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I anticipated. This story is also turning out to be longer than I initially thought. I honestly don't know how many more chapters it will be, but I'm sure it will have at least three more. Reviewing is good karma! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Now," came Mr. Mayer's voice, muffled by the closet door, "you will tell me who you are and what you are really doing here."

"I told you," Olive said, feeling incredibly helpless, "I'm a friend of Mrs. Woodsworth."

"Ah, but I have hosted all of the auctions Mrs. Woodsworth attended and have never seen you there. "Autioner" is also not even a word." At this Olive scowled to herself, it had sounded like a word… "I'll just leave you here until you can make a confession, and keep in mind, I won't be so patient when I return." Olive could hear the faint sound of his footsteps dying away.

_Ok, Olive,_ She told herself, _stay calm and find a way out. _The closet was pitch black, so she reached out her hands cautiously, trying to feel her way to the door. Unfortunately her foot caught on a fallen mop, sending her flying backwards with a loud crash, and she found herself to be stuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned had spent the past five minutes frantically searching for Olive, while also trying to stay calm and maintain his cover, but his efforts were to no avail. He finally decided to approach Emerson, although he knew it wouldn't make him happy when he was questioning a suspect.

"Excuse me sir, but you are wanted in the foyer." Emerson gave Ned a suspicious look, but then excused himself and followed.

"You better have a good excuse, because I could feel a confession comin' on." Emerson said angrily.

"It's Olive," Ned said sounding frantic, "She was talking to Mr. Mayer one minute, then the next they were gone, and then he re-appeared without Olive. What could have happened? I told you we shouldn't have brought her!"

"Ok, first off, you need to cool it, and then tell me where he reappeared from." Emerson said, sounding irritated, but Ned could hear the panic in his voice as well. Ned quickly led Emerson to the hallway and, after checking to make sure no one was watching them, they slipped down it quickly. The hallway was lined with doors and other hallways extending from it.

"How will we know where she-" Ned began to say, but stopped when he heard a yelp and loud crash coming from a door a few yards away. Ned practically ran to the door, Emerson close behind, and knocked furiously.

"Olive? It's Ned, are you in there?" Ned called through the door, jiggling the handle, but found it to be locked.

"Ned?!" Olive called from her spot on the floor. She thought she had fallen into a bucket and had been trying to get out for some time, eventually tipping it over, so that now she was not only stuck, but also on the cold ground. At Olive's response Ned looked over at Emerson, a look of extreme relief on his face. Emerson, too, looked relieved, but quickly snapped back to his usual self.

"Olive?" Emerson said, "Can you unlock the door?" He sounded slightly irritated that she hadn't thought to do so in the first place.

"Uh… I tried, but then I fell, and now I'm a little stuck…" Olive said tentatively.

"A little stuck?" Emerson replied, sounding even more annoyed. Olive nodded, but then realized that no one could see her.

"Yes. You're a big time investigator, can't you pick a lock?" She asked slightly exasperated, and growing tired of lying on the floor. Emerson sighed and then reached into his gun belt.

"You can't just blow the door open!" Ned yelped, alarmed. Emerson gave him a look and pulled out a knitting needle. "Ah…" Ned said, and he placed his hands in his pockets, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes of grappling with the lock the door clicked and then swang open to reveal Olive on the ground and she was indeed stuck in a bucket. Ned rushed over to her and quickly helped her out, setting her back on her feet, but still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked. The concern in his eyes made Olive swear her heart had grown wings.

"Y-yah, I'm fine." She said, not able to take her eyes off Ned's caring face. Emerson cleared his throat impatiently.

"I hate to break up this little moment." Ned immediately let go of Olive and stood up straight at Emerson's words. "But we have bigger problems at the moment. Like what we're going to do about psycho killer."

"He said he would be back, he wants to know what I'm doing here. I guess he… figured out I wasn't really Anastasia Beaverhausen…" Olive said, upset that she had failed so miserably as a Jr. PI. At this Emerson had many a sarcastic comment come to mind, but, unfortunately, he had to keep them to his own amusement, instead focusing on the situation at hand.

"He's coming back here?" Emerson asked, a light bulb going off in his brain. "Olive, do you think you could go back in the closet, wait for him to come back, and get a confession off him?" Olive nodded enthusiastically, eager to redeem herself, but Ned immediately objected.

"No, we don't know what he could do to her. He's already killed someone, I won't just hand Olive over to a psycho." Ned said firmly. Olive almost went weak at the knees, and almost had to slap herself out of it. _It's natural for friends to worry about friends. _She had to tell herself.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Emerson asked, almost daring Ned to respond. "We'll hook her up with a recording device, and you and I will watch them and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Ned looked ready to object again, but Olive spoke first.

"I'll be fine; I can totally play it cool." She said eagerly. "Don't worry about me Ned, I want to help." Before Ned could say anything Emerson handed Olive a recording device, which she hid in her pocket, before going back into the closet. She took one last look at Ned before the door closed, leaving her in darkness again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes and seventeen seconds later Olive sat at a vacant table next to Ned, watching Mr. Mayer being taken away in handcuffs. He confessed to the crime in less than five minutes, telling Olive his "sob story" about how Mrs. Woodsworth had gone and married a man who wasn't him, and then had an affair with a man who also wasn't him, and was not very attractive, leading him to kill her in a heated moment of jealousy. Olive smiled watching the cops take him away, proud of her, if she did say so herself, spiffy PI work. Ned smiled too, but it was at Olive. He was just relieved that she was ok, and happy that she seemed so pleased with herself. As if feeling his gaze on her Olive turned to look at him, and appeared a little startled, but not unhappy at having him stare at her.

"Good work today _partner._" Olive said with a smile. Ned's smile grew even wider and for a brief moment Olive almost felt the walls he kept so rigidly around him come down, and she revelled in the moment. Suddenly a tinkling of a telephone ring could be heard, and Ned seemed to snap out of his moment, reaching for his cell phone and answering it.

"Hello? Hey Chuck." He said his face lighting up with a smile again. Olive got up and walked over to Emerson, telling herself it was because she wanted to give Ned some privacy, but knowing that she just couldn't stand listening to the way Chuck gave Ned's voice a spark that hers never could. She pretended to be absorbed in what the cop was now telling Emerson, but really she was looking out of the corner of her eye at Ned. She was surprised to see his face suddenly fall, a look of utter shock and pain etched on it. His saddened look just kept getting more and more heartbreaking and it looked like he was spluttering trying to get words out. After a few more minutes Olive saw him hang up the phone, a dazed look on his face, without appearing to have said goodbye. Olive waited as long as she could (approximately two seconds) and then headed over to Ned. He didn't even notice her approach.

"Ned…?" Olive asked cautiously. Ned looked up at her, and the look on his face was enough to make Olive's heart break a hundred times over. She took the chair closest to him and placed her hands gently on his. "What happened?" Her voice was so gentle and caring that Ned found himself telling her the truth.

"Chuck…" He broke off having trouble continuing. "She, she did… she had… another man…" At this Olive gasped, and Ned looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Ned…" Olive said, her heart breaking for the broken man before her. "She," Olive paused unsure if she should clarify or not, "she had an affair?" Ned's eyes got a hollow look and he nodded solemnly. It was then that Emerson came over, chuckling to himself as he counted his money. His laughter died upon seeing Ned's face.

"What, is it Halloween already?" He asked, earning himself an extremely dirty look from Olive.

"He just got off the phone with Chuck." Olive paused and looked at Ned to see if he disapproved of her telling Emerson. His gaze remained far away and unfocused; as if he wasn't even aware they were present. "Chuck had an affair." Olive whispered, and Emerson looked, for the first time in Olive's three years of knowing him, compassionate.

"Damn, Dead Girl's gone and done the unthinkable." Ned actually whimpered at this comment and Olive kicked Emerson in the shin.

"I think it would be best for Ned if we took him home." Olive said her eyes shining with concern. Emerson nodded and resisted the urge not to roll his eyes at Olive's ridiculous devotion. The car ride home was a quiet one. Ned merely stared out the window, looking completely lost, and Olive merely stared at Ned, looking extremely saddened. Once they reached Ned and Olive's apartment building Emerson had to help Ned a bit, since he still appeared to be unaware of his surroundings. Finally they got Ned to his apartment and sat him on the couch.

"He's pining after her good." Emerson said, "I've never seen anyone so strung out."

"Yah, maybe I should stay with him." Olive said, and then continued after receiving a weird look from Emerson. "You know, as a friend, he really doesn't look stable enough to be alone…" Emerson just rolled his eyes and headed out. Once he had left Olive turned to Ned again.

"Uh, do you need me to get you anything?" She asked cautiously.

"Water… would be nice." Ned croaked and laid down on the couch. Olive sprinted off to Ned's kitchen and appeared moments later with some ice water, which Ned drank down quickly, setting the glass on the coffee table and then closing his eyes. Olive opened her mouth to say something, but then decided that Ned would probably just like some quite. She quietly walked over to his bookshelf and selected a Jane Austin novel, curling up in a chair behind where he lay on the couch and began reading. After about halfway through she felt herself slowly slip off to sleep.

Ned awoke many hours later; unsure of what time it was, but he knew it was must be early morning since it was still dark. He looked around, unsure for a moment how he had gotten to his couch. A little sigh from behind him made him jump and he turned around to see Olive asleep in an armchair with _Emma_ lying open in her lap. Ned smiled, touched to see that she had stayed there for him. As he picked up a blanket and draped it over he small body he realized that she had always been there for him, and that thought made him feel something, something he wasn't sure he could explain, but whatever it was had made him forget about Chuck and her betrayal for a few moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Olive felt herself begin to leave the hazy state of sleep, but tried to hang onto it. She had been dreaming of Ned holding her is his arms, so gentle and caring. It had been a very good dream. She could still smell his scent, even as she felt her sleepy feelings leave her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, confused as to why she was in Ned's apartment. As she sat up her book made a loud clank as it fell to the floor. The events from the night before came flooding back to her and she quickly looked over at the couch, but Ned was not there. She stood up cautiously and the blanket that had been covering her slipped off and joined her book on the ground. Olive looked down at the blanket for a moment, wondering where it had come from, but a rustling sound from the kitchen made her forget the mysterious blanket and she walked towards the sound. As she entered the dinning room, Ned came in as well with a bowl of cereal in hand. He jumped a little when he saw her and almost spilled his breakfast.

"Olive, you startled me." Ned said as he walked to the little dinning room table and sat down.

"Sorry," Olive said taking the seat opposite him.

"Um, are you hungry?" Ned asked and pushed his chair out, about to get up and get her something, but she shook her head.

"Nah, it takes me a few minutes after I wake up to get hungry." At her words Ned sat back down. "I'm glad to see you're eating." Olive continued. Ned smiled at her words and Olive was filled with relief to see him able to smile again.

"Olive I… it's nice to… thank you for being here for me." He finally said.

"It's nothing, what are friends for right?" She said this with a hint of sadness, knowing that's all they'd ever be.

"No it's not nothing," Ned said sincerely, "I've been a complete mess; looking back on it I'm ashamed. I put so much of my emotional weight on you, just expecting you to be here for me when I know you will be no matter what. You don't deserve to be treated like that and I'm sorry. But I am glad that you are here."

"Aw, shucks Ned." Olive said, blushing, "I… it's the least I could do." It was then that Ned's phone began to ring and the momentary look of happiness that had graced his face turned distorted with grief once more. Ned quickly grabbed his phone and hit the "ignore call" button. Olive knew that call had been from Chuck and pretended to be looking out the window, fascinated by a bird, busy making a nest using bits of twig and what looked like some twine.

"Uh, I'm going to go take a shower now." Ned said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, right," Olive said, standing up along with Ned. "I have to go home and feed Pigby anyway." Ned nodded and then gave her a smile, although it was not as bright as before. Ned left the kitchen and Olive began to head in the opposite direction to the door, when she heard Ned's phone begin to ring. Olive looked after Ned, confirming with the sound of running water that he had gotten into the shower. She looked back at the phone, knowing who was on the other line, and hesitated for a few milliseconds before walking determinedly to it and answering quickly. Before she could even say "hiya" she heard Chuck's relieved voice on the other end.

"Ned?!"

"No, it's Olive." Olive's voice was sharp and angry, and she could hear Chuck give a small surprised gasp.

"Olive?" Chuck did sound surprised and Olive could have sworn she heard a tinge of anger, suspicion, and jealousy. Before allowing Chuck to say anymore Olive cut in.

"I just wanted to let you know how much you have hurt Ned. He's been walkin' around all emotionless like a pie-making Mr. Darcy!"

"Olive please here me out." Chuck said desperately, and Olive pursed her lips waiting to here what her excuse would be. "First off I feel so horrible, you can't even know. I would never intentionally hurt Ned, I love him too much." Olive suppressed a snort at this. "It was just getting swept up in the land of Egypt and this man who swept me off my feet, in the literal and figurative sense, and the feeling of being swept off my feet for once, in the literal sense, was so different and new, and at that moment I just needed the physical contact, since… I'm allergic to Ned. I know it is no excuse, but can't you understand where I'm coming from?" Olive had been so wrapped up in listening to Chuck's story that she hadn't noticed the shower water stop running, had not heard Ned walk to his room to change, and did not see that he had entered the kitchen doorway and was now watching her.

"Let me tell you something Chuck," Olive said, feeling her temper rising, "Weird and complicating as your allergy to Ned may be, and as much as that probably puts a strain on having a relationship with someone, I would give anything to have Ned look at me the way he does to you. Just knowing that everything you say and do brings a smile to his face, and knowing that you're the reason he is in the world would be enough for me, and I am sorry that you can't realize what a great thing you have, because that is a huge loss for you!" Olive hung up and stood there fuming for a moment. She knew that what she had just said was not only for Chuck's benefit, but it was something she had needed to let out for a long time. The clearing of a throat behind her made her jump, and also made her heart sink with fear. She turned around slowly to face Ned, and hoped that he hadn't heard too much. Ned looked at her with embarrassment, but it was an almost pleased sort of embarrassment.

"How much did you hear?" Olive asked, looking at the floor completely mortified.

"Uh, I came in at the start of your little diatribe." Ned had put his hands in his pockets and was also looking at his feet, rocking them backwards and forwards slowly. Olive stood for a moment and then began to walk towards Ned, heading for the door on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been up in your business." She said, not daring to look up as she began to pass him. Ned allowed her to pass, but then turned around and called her name just as she had reached the door. She turned at his call, but still didn't make eye-contact. She heard Ned's footsteps as he approached her, but she was still to afraid to look him in the eye. Olive almost jumped when she felt one of his hands cup her small chin and lift her head gently to meet his gaze. While Ned still looked a little unsure of himself his determination won out and he decided to be completely truthful with her.

"Olive, that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said or done for me, and while it may have been a slight invasion of privacy for the situation I don't really care, because what you said was nice and now I'm just repeating myself, but the point is I… thank you." Ned said all this very quickly and a little uncomfortably, but he still kept eye-contact. Olive smiled a little, but was still irked by the fact that his hand had not left her face.

"Well, you're welcome then," what she said next was almost so quiet Ned almost didn't hear, "and I really did mean it…" He stared at her for a moment, as if he was seeing her for the first time, and not just how pretty she looked when she laid her hope-filled eyes on him, but also what a truly remarkable and stunning person she was on the inside. Before either of them knew what was happening Ned had leaned down and kissed Olive on the lips. He pulled away slightly and looked at her for a moment before they both leaned in again and this time the kiss was much more than just a peck. Olive, quite literally, felt as though she could have flown at that moment. The feeling of the tenderness and devotion that she felt for Ned being radiated back at her was what she had only dreamed about. And it felt so much better than a dream. But something inside the back of Olive's brain spoke to her, not unlike the time on that Halloween night. Magical as the moment was, she couldn't help but feel as though Ned may only be doing this, because, deep down, he wanted to get back at Chuck. For the second time in her life Olive did the unthinkable and pushed Ned away gently, ending the kiss, a heavy feeling settling in her heart as they broke apart.

"Ned, I… I've wanted this for a long time, but," Olive looked up at him sadly, "I don't want to be the rebound girl. If you could ever have feeling for me I would want it to be because of me, and not just because you need someone you can hold." Ned looked a little shocked at her words and she turned around and opened the door. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, and she gently shut the door behind her.

**I finally had some Nolive fluff! Whoot whoot! Yes it did end angsty, but I still had fluff! There is probably one more chapter to come, so please review! I don't know what a new chapter has to do with reviewing, but please just do it anyway. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Olive kept herself composed as she turned and walked out of Ned's apartment, crossed the two feet over to hers, opened her door and locked it soundly behind her. It was here that she slumped down against the door and felt her tears fall. She knew her decision to walk away had been the right one, but damn it that didn't make it any easier! Pigby came trotting over to Olive and gave a sympathetic snort, as if he knew what she was going through, and nuzzled her leg with his snout. She sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve, and then looked down at what she had done, disgusted. She stood up and walked into her room, rummaging through in her dresser for her pyjamas. Once she had extracted her usual silk pj set she headed into the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath. After she had let the water run, getting so hot that it almost felt cold, and let it fill the tub she slipped in and sighed. There was nothing like a long hot bath when she was feeling down, or overwhelmed, or in this case both. After almost twenty-five minutes of laying there, the scene of Ned's kiss running through her mind again and again, Olive finally decided to get out. Her bath had not calmed her down like she thought it would, but instead it made her mind reel even more. She got dressed, and then quickly ran a comb through her short blonde locks before collapsing on her bed groaning. Sleep would not be easy tonight. She rolled over and reached to her left for the remote that was lying on her nightstand. Once she had finally stretched out just enough to reach it, she flipped the TV on and settled back onto her pillows.

A Spanish soap opera was playing and Olive watched intently, trying to figure out what they were saying. A beautiful woman and handsome man were arguing about something. _Probably love_, Olive mused with a hint of regret. Suddenly the woman slapped the man, and turned to walk away, but he pulled her roughly into a passionate embrace. Olive sighed and changed the channel, for once not in the mood for sappy romance. Unfortunately for her it seemed like every channel had something to do with love. She had finally decided on Titanic when there was a loud rap at her door. Olive jumped and looked over at the clock. It was 1:13. For a brief moment Olive wondered who would be calling at such an hour, but then she knew it had to be Ned. She slipped out of her covers and walked over to the door, kicking her big Coeur d'Coeurs phone book in front of it in order to peep out of the peephole and confirm that it was indeed Ned on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Ned?" Olive asked, not opening the door. She watched him sway back and forth on his heels as if at a loss for words.

"Olive, please just let me talk to you." The tenderness in Ned's voice almost made Olive's heart reach out and open the door, but her mind kept that door firmly closed.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it through the door." Her voice was not unkind, it was more woeful than anything else, but it had a harshness to it that made Ned's heart sink.

"Olive, I know I have been nothing but terrible to you. First by shutting you out and not dealing with our situation when Chuck came along, and then by making it seem like I only go to you when Chuck isn't around or I need someone to hold, but that isn't true." Ned looked up at the peephole where Olive was gazing at him intently, and she flinched a little, for he was looking right at her, even if he couldn't see her. "Please let me in, I want to say this in person." Olive hesitated, but only for a moment, for her heart won over her head, as it tended to do, and she dismounted her telephone book, unlocked the door and opened it, leaning against the doorframe, not allowing Ned in, but not shutting him out either.

"What do you need to say?" Olive tried not to let her hope show, but she could almost feel it radiating off of her.

"When Chuck came back into my life I thought I loved her. We were childhood sweethearts and it still felt sweet to be around her." Ned's words were like little needles stabbing at Olive's heart, and her face must have showed it for Ned immediately added, "Just wait, you need to hear this." Olive nodded, now preparing herself for the worst. "I _thought_ what I had for Chuck was love, but maybe it wasn't so much love as it was the fact that I didn't have to touch her, and we had been sweethearts as children." Ned stopped and looked up at Olive, a little flustered and apparently unable to continue. Olive waited expectantly for him to say something, but when he didn't she couldn't hold in her frustration any longer.

"Jiminy Christmas Ned! I'm tired of being your doormat and just taking all your emotional problems, even though I would do it a hundred times over since it gives me the chance to be with you-but that isn't the point! The point is: say what you wanna say, because right now I'm about as flustered as a prostitute in church!" Olive's last few words had barely left her mouth before Ned was able to get out his.

"I love you." He all but shouted. Olive blinked at him, and felt her legs begin to give out beneath her. She clutched the doorframe for support and looked up at him.

"You what?" Olive believed for a moment that she hadn't heard him correctly. Ned stepped forward and grabbed Olive's shoulders gently, and she felt one hundred times better using him for support instead of the door.

"For the past few weeks I've been realising that you may be the one for me, not just so I can have someone to hold, but because you're funny, smart, and beautiful." Olive and Ned both blushed at this. "I love you Olive," Ned said and this time it was Olive who leaned in for a kiss, or more accurately leaned up. Ned kissed her back with so much love and care that Olive felt like her heart might shatter from pure joy. He picked her up, without breaking their intense lip-lock and carried her into his apartment…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olive woke up sometime later, the little rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds indicating that it was sometime in the early morning. She sighed and marvelled at how perfectly perfect it felt to feel Ned's arm wrapped around her waist as he slept peacefully next to her. She looked over at him and smiled at how cute he looked when he slept, well he looked cute all the time to her. Olive turned back and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep once more.

*

Ned woke up just minutes after Olive had happily dozed back off. He was surprised by how good it felt to hold Olive so close. It was like no feeling he had ever felt with Chuck that was for sure. As Ned pulled Olive closer and tried to drift back to sleep he smiled, for the first time the thought of Chuck did not make him feel any guilt whatsoever.

*

One hour, twenty minutes, and seventeen seconds later Olive and Ned both woke up to the sound of Ned's door opening and Chuck's voice calling as she reached the door to his room.

**Bum bum ba ba! Sorry to leave you with that little cliffy, but perhaps it will encourage some to review…**


	8. Chapter 8

Olive immediately shot out of bed, glad that she and Ned had changed back into their pjs from the night before, and gave Ned, who also got out of bed, a worried look. While Ned knew that this was not the ideal situation for Chuck finding out, he didn't feel any shame, for he and Chuck had definitely been over. He tried to give Olive a reassuring look, but she just bit her lip and looked at the door.

"Ned? I really need to talk to-" Chuck's voice died as soon as she came in through the door. Her gaze went quickly from Ned to Olive to the bed and then came to rest on Ned again. There was an extremely awkward silence, in which Olive desperately wanted to say something, but for once decided to hold her tongue. Ned looked around uncomfortably for a while and then finally decided to speak.

"Uh, Chuck? Maybe we should talk outside?" Ned began to walk over to her, but Olive beat him to it, quickly moving past Chuck.

"Yah, I'm just going to check on Pigby." She called over her shoulder as she left the apartment. Chuck and Ned continued to look around the room uneasily even after Olive had been gone for a few minutes. Chuck finally broke the silence.

"Ned, I'm so sorry for what happened, and I'm not going to try to justify what I did." She stopped and decided to look at Ned instead of the spot on the wall that she had been gazing at so intently. "But now, what I just saw proves it. We need physical contact Ned not just love, and I think that urge is what drove me to be so irrational, just like you were now." Ned saw her tears begin to brim at her eyes and he looked down at his feet, he felt heat rise to his face, for she was not on the same page as him.

"I can forgive you Ned," Chuck continued, "because you only did exactly what I did, but I think that was a terrible thing to do to Olive." Ned's head shot up and he looked at Chuck completely flabbergasted. "You know how she feels about you, you shouldn't have taken advantage of that, she's my friend and-"

"Wait, Chuck," Ned interrupted, his cheeks now crimson red, "I…," Ned sighed, his stomach twisting with how uncomfortable he was becoming. "I love her Chuck." Chuck's mouth dropped open a little and the tears that had been threatening to fall began to slowly trickle down her face.

"You what?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any reason to be since you're the one who broke my heart, but that's how I feel. It's not because of you; it's something I've been fighting for a long time." Ned looked deeply pained, for, even if he wasn't in love with Chuck, he still cared for her and hated to cause her such sadness.

"I don't… How long have you been thinking about this?"

"I honestly don't know, I think it's been a long time and maybe I've just been blind to it." Upon looking at Chuck's reaction to this Ned immediately said, "I'm sorry, I'm not telling these things to hurt you, I just… you deserve to hear the truth."

After a few moments Chuck spoke, "I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and I know you still care for me, but that doesn't make this any easier."

"I know; there were so many ways I pictured having this conversation… I'm sorry you found out this way," and Ned truly did look sorry. Chuck could almost feel her heart jump against her ribs in despair, for Ned looked so sure of himself and she had been clinging to an irrational hope that Ned was playing some sort of joke.

"Ned, I know I've done some bad things in the past and recent past, and I've made bad decisions." Chuck knew she was begging and her tears were falling even faster, but she was beyond caring. "I just needed some time to think and Egypt seemed like the best place. I was so confused, having a life that didn't belong to me, my dad coming back, and you. Even you had confusing thoughts and feelings about Olive last year. When I went to Egypt the confusing feeling I felt just went a little too far, but now it's made me realize that, while my mind has been searching for the answer, my heart has been stifled and longing to just say what I know now to be true. The best place for me is where you are, and I know that who you choose to be with is your choice, and now I know that you've been looking for your answer just like I was, but I'm done looking." Chuck stopped and looked at Ned with desperation. Ned looked away, unable to stand the pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I'm done looking too." Ned said this with just a hint of regret, not for his choice, but for the pain it was causing Chuck. She continued to look at him for a moment and then nodded her head in understanding, understanding, but not full acceptance. "If I could give you a comforting touch on the shoulder or even a hug I would." Ned's words made Chuck smile a little, or at least her lips gave a little twitch upward. "Chuck I really am sorry."

"I know you are Ned, I am too." Now she officially smiled, but it was in sadness. They stood there for a few moments, both digesting what had just happened and unsure of what to do next. "I'm… well… I think I'm going to go to my aunts." Ned immediately became alarmed.

"You're going to tell them?"

"Well Ned," Chuck said as she walked towards the door, "I've been thinking about this for a while and I just need family, especially now." Ned felt a pang at her words causing his guilt to cloud his better judgment and he let Chuck go. She reached the door and hesitated for a second before opening it and then walking purposefully down the hall without looking back.

Olive, who had been pacing behind her door quickly halted her actions and ran to the peephole upon hearing Ned's door open. She watched Chuck exit the apartment quickly, leaving the door open. Olive craned her neck to the side, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of Ned through the open door. Unfortunately for her she had leaned over a little too much and went toppling off her phonebook, hitting the wood floor hard. So peeled herself off the floor slowly, wincing slightly, and then ran her fingers through her hair, making sure her fall had not ruined it, before leaving her apartment and then heading cautiously into Ned's. She found him sitting on his coffee table, gazing down at his feet. She approached him slowly, quietly entering the living room. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see her apprehensively approaching him. She stopped a few feet away, unsure of whether she should sit next to him or not. He scooted to his right a few centimeters, encouraging her to sit, which she did. They sat there for a few moments, Ned still staring at his shoes and Olive swinging her feet absentmindedly. While Olive would have liked nothing more than to tell Chuck to take a flying leap, she still felt horrible about the situation she had helped cause Ned and her.

"Ned," Olive said softly, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Olive." Ned said, wishing that everyone was not so smothered by guilt.

"I've ruined things for you and Chuck." She said and merely shook her head and continued when Ned tried to protest. "No, Ned, I did. I just waltzed in and got you at a vulnerable time, and then killed any chances the two of you had. I know Chuck must have been angry, she stormed outta here so quickly- I would imagine." Olive said quickly, hoping he didn't catch the last bit.

"You didn't ruin anything Olive, Chuck and I… we're over, and would have been over even without you." He looked at her sadly, "Please don't feel guilty, I've had enough guilty feelings today to last me my whole life and maybe two." Olive felt like the deflated balloon that had been her heart inflated with a roaring fire, spreading warmth throughout her whole body.

"You, aren't going back to Chuck?" She tried not to be insensitive, and so resisted the urge to jump up and down around the room, but she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Ned too, smiled a little.

"No, I don't think that I could after what she did," he glanced over at Olive and his smile grew again, "and I think the fact that I'm in love with another woman would create some problems as well." It was then that Olive lost control over her smile and felt herself beam at Ned's words. After a few minutes of silence, although it was a comfortable one, Olive spoke.

"I am sorry though Ned, this isn't an easy situation to adjust to, actually it's pretty crappy. It's like a tangled web of crap." Ned chuckled and Olive felt better that he was able to laugh again. Ned slipped his arm around Olive and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for quite a long time, both feeling so content that they grudgingly broke their little embrace in order to head down and open the Pie Hole.

**A/N: There will be more to come, how much I'm not sure, but it's not over yet! And I am sorry if this was a super angst chapter, but the explanation and what not was needed.**

**Anyway two things I need to say, one: I have to credit Love That Wicked for the "flying leap" comment, it just made me laugh too much not to include it somehow. And second: I would just like to say one thing (well one thing publicly) about the negative "review" this story received: Viva Nolive!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Olive watched Ned preparing pies as she wiped down the tables. The first customers had just began trickling in and Olive had to force herself to concentrate, but she kept thinking of Ned and how he had told her he loved her. Twice. Olive was grinning from ear to ear as she greeted the first customer.

"Hiya, can I take your order?" She chirped brightly. The man looked at Olive as if she had just announced she had the flesh eating virus. Olive guessed he was not a morning person. "Our special today is rhubarb which is real good, or if you want my recommendation-" The man cut her off abruptly.

"I'll just have coffee… in an IV." His words would have been completely toneless had he not been so agitated. Olive, still beaming, nodded enthusiastically and sprinted off to get him a cup. As she approached the espresso machine she caught sight of Ned, who appeared to be off in his own little world instead of concentrating on the pies. Olive couldn't help but notice his furrowed brow and anxious look, and she felt a slight pang in her heart. He must have felt her stare, because he looked up and smiled to see her eyes on him. Olive smiled back as she began to fill the coffee cup, but then looked away, as if in concentration, when really she was trying to mask her new-found worry. Olive knew that she and Ned would have to take things slowly, even if they hadn't last night. She didn't mind, for she loved Ned, with her heart and soul. She only wished that, now that she had Ned at last, he could finally be all hers. Olive took the steaming cup over to the man, her happy demeanour extinguished a bit. The man gratefully accepted his coffee and seemed to be in a better mood since Olive was no longer so chipper.

She continued to serve the customers, but now on autopilot, for she felt her mind being drawn to the subject of Ned. At times these thoughts would make her feel unbelievably happy, thinking of how she and Ned were now an item, as unreal as that may seem. Other times Olive would be gripped with a fear that Ned would never let go of Chuck, and all she would be left with would be a shell of what Ned's sweet and caring personality used to be.

Olive was driven from her thoughts by a familiar face entering the Pie Hole. Emerson Cod took his usual booth and Olive walked over to greet him.

"I'll just have a slice of Four Berry." Emerson said with his usual toneless drawl. Olive nodded and walked off to get his pie without saying a word. While Emerson didn't care for her mindless chatter he still found it odd that she was so quiet. Olive returned with his pie closely followed by Ned. After setting the pie down Olive turned to attend another customer, but bumped into Ned. She smiled up at him shyly and he smiled back at her, their bodies still pressed together. Emerson cleared his throat after a few moments and they quickly broke apart, Olive still smiling and back to her cheerful self as she served the customers and Ned smiling as he sat across from Emerson.

"Something's telling me you're feeling a little better about Dead Girl." Emerson said suspiciously looking at Ned. Ned's face fell only a little bit, and he turned his head to look at Olive. She was enthusiastically talking to a customer, probably recommending a pie, and he felt his heart fill once more. Turning back to Emerson his smile had returned and he nodded.

"Yeah," Ned said slowly the small smile still playing on his lips, "I think it'll be okay."

"Good, because we've got a new case," Emerson said excitedly. He filled Ned in on all the details and then Ned, his mind now spinning with the facts Emerson had presented, went back to his pie baking. Olive had been watching them out of the corner of her eye, wondering if Ned had told Emerson about them. If he had, then she would feel much more relieved, knowing that he was comfortable enough to have their relationship out in the open. And if not… well, Olive could hold it in, she didn't _need _to tell anyone. She filled up a customer's cup of coffee and then walked over to Emerson's table, sliding into the booth across from him.

"So, what's new?" She asked him sweetly.

"When I said 'I'll have a slice of Four Berry' that wasn't an invitation for your pointless little 'chit-chat' it was a request for a damn slice of Four Berry. And I don't see any pie on your person."

"Ned's working on the Four Berry right now, and you don't have to chit or chat, you could just listen…" Olive waited expectantly, but Emerson remained stubbornly silent. Her fears of Ned's silence had been confirmed and Olive felt a little pang of sadness. Emerson, who had been waiting for her to speak finally took the bate.

"What's new with you Olive?" Emerson asked in a horribly fake enthusiastic voice.

"Oh, nothin' much," Olive said airily, "you know the Pie Hole, boring as a cup pie." Olive didn't want to spill her secret affair with Ned if he wasn't ready to tell people, but the urge to tell someone, anyone, was getting unbearable. Emerson knew Olive was lying, a complete idiot could tell that, and he was starting to get annoyed.

"If you have something to say, could you just say it?"

Olive's attempt at an aloof tone and expression died instantly. "Ok, I can't keep this in any longer or I may just burst." She made a quick sweep of the room to make sure Ned and other curious people were not listening in, before turning excitedly to Emerson. "Chuck came back last night and she and Ned are over."

"Damn, you're kidding right?" Emerson shock was short lived however, for it was quickly replaced with relief that Ned would finally be able to touch the dead people and get info out of them without Dead Girl doing her stupid "Do you have any last requests?" crap.

"Oh no, they're over like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes," Olive said excitedly.

"They're still together," Emerson said, but Olive just waved her hand, brushing his comment off.

"Well they shouldn't be, and the point to my little story is not the what, but the _why._" Olive's excitement suddenly dawned on Emerson and he quickly looked over at Ned and then back to Olive suspiciously.

"Are you two-"

"Yes!" Olive all but screamed. A few customers looked over curiously before shrugging and turning back to their food. Emerson had just opened his mouth to say something rather funny, but equally insulting when the Pie Hole door burst open, the bell dinging forcefully as the doors bounced off the walls.

"NED!" came Lily's booming voice, closely followed by her, Vivian, and Chuck's appearance. Ned slowly made his way out of the kitchen his hands up in surrender and, upon seeing Lily's angry face, his expression changed from fear to terror. Olive stood up, feeling that a goodwill ambassador was needed.

"Lily, Vivian!" She chirped, "Would you like some-" her cheery tone died with Lily's death glare and she gulped, "…pie?"

"Ned," Vivian said in her woeful tone, "How could you force Charlotte to stay away from us?"

Lily advanced on him as well, "You knew damn well how much her death was killing us!"

"Um, everyone," Ned called to the stunned Pie Hole patrons, "I'm afraid we will be closing now, on account of… personal matters. Everybody out!" The customers quickly dispersed and the moment of distraction had allowed Lily to calm down somewhat.

Vivian put an arm on Lily's shoulder, "Naturally Lily wanted to come here right away and confront you, but I thought it best to focus on the positive." Vivian now smiled as she turned back to look at Chuck. "We are grateful you saved Charlotte like that, and your secret is completely safe with us."

Lily seemed to have simmered down as well, "It's not like we have anyone to tell anyway," she snapped, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly.

While everyone else in the room seemed to be on the same page Olive was completely lost. "Whoooooa, hold the phone one sec," Olive called, raising her hands in the air, "I'm just a little lost. What secret?"

Ned sighed, this was definitely not the way he wanted Olive to find out. "Um, maybe you and I should talk in the kitchen." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at everyone in the room, feeling that familiar feeling of being completely left out, but she began following Ned anyway. "Just give us a minute, and then we can deal with… this." Ned directed at Lilly and Vivian. Once they were in the privacy of the kitchen Olive couldn't keep quiet any more.

"Ned, you'd better fill me in quick, because I don't know if I can take being in the dark any-"

"I can touch dead people and bring them back to life." Ned got out in one quick breath. Olive stared. Ned used the moment of shocked silence on her part to explain, in a nutshell, the whole story. Five minutes of nervous explanation later Olive was still silent. "Say something please," Ned begged, looking at her hesitantly.

Olive shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay…" Ned was unsure what that meant exactly. "What does that mean exactly?"

"I've known something funny was going on for a while, and with an imagination like mine, it could have been a lot worse." Ned sighed in relief, but Olive wasn't done. "Hold that relieved face, I'm still mad that I'm the last person to know! Why don't you ever trust me Ned?"

"I do trust you Olive… to tell you the truth, the reason I never told you…. I liked having someone like me for me. Emerson only took me on as a partner, because of my finger. Chuck was brought back to life because of it… You never knew about the "super" me, but you still cared." Ned said to his feet. Olive walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was a smart answer," she said with a smile. After a few blissful moments of being in each other's arms Olive spoke again. "Now, what do you say we go and try to cool the inferno out there?"

Ned smiled, "As long as I've got you beside me."

**The end! And it only took me, what, over a year to update the last half? I am so sorry about that, I tend to love a particular ship and then hop on to a new one, and I'm afraid that's what happened here. It's thanks to Broadway Babe WA that drove me to get out of my state of neglect for this story and finish it. So kudos to her! 3 Thanks to those who read this and liked it, and I am really sorry for taking so much time away from it. **


End file.
